Back
by TaraAnyaKate
Summary: Chaoter 12 up...Neal has a long day
1. Default Chapter

****

July 7th, 1991

Ten years change people. People grow for the most part. Lindsay knew she had changed. Well, she hoped at least. As she rode on the plane back to Chippewa, She thought about her life. When she graduated from McKinley, She ran. She ran to Boston to go to college there. There she fell in love with Jeffery Stratford. She couldn't believe she had actually fallen in love. When she found out he was a millionaire and founder of Stratford Industries. She didn't care he was ten years older then her. Lindsay began to work as a math teacher the fall after her and Jeffery got married. They didn't need the money but she wanted to work. 

While she was there, She had heard rumours about her husband. Rumours about his infidelity. So, like and idiot, Lindsay got pregnant to try to save their marriage. When her daughter was placed in her arms, Jeffery took the wedding ring off her finger. It wasn't and still isn't bad being a single mother. In fact, Lindsay loved it. She was doing fine until her high school fired her. Now, she was on her way to Michigan to work at McKinley.

After graduation, Lindsay lost contact with everyone she once called friends. She got some cards from Millie and Kim for special occasions. Sam talked to Lindsay every Sunday keeping her updated.

For Sam, the past ten years had been great. His crush on Cindy Sanders was way in the past. His sophomore year brought a relationship with Maureen Sampson. His junior year brought on a lot of first for Sam and Maureen. When they graduated in 1984, both of them bought an apartment together. Sam was happy that him and Maureen were working out, so after they graduated from the university, they got married. Exactly nine months later, their first child was born. Sam wanted to provide for his family. When Harold Weir retired from A-1 Sporting goods, Sam got the reins. Under his supervision, A-1 sky rocketed and Sam was able to open two other stores in Detroit.

For Neal, life was going fast for him. He threw himself into school. He was studying to become an obgyn. While in the university, Neal fell in love with Sarah, a beautiful Jewish woman. Things moved fast for them. A year after they me, they were married, and a year after that Lauren was born. Neal didn't regret how fast they had moved thankfully.

Bill was the star of the class of '84. When he graduated from McKinley, he began to date Vickie Applebee. Sam and Neal were in shock and when they got married, all of Chippewa was shocked. Bill soon began to work at McKinley as a guidance counselor. The faces there may change, but the attitude never changed. Bill knew the halls well, so this had been the perfect job for him. He had helped Vickie open up her own craft store. Frankly, life was great besides the fact they couldn't have children.

Lindsay was shocked with some of the changes in the freaks she had learned about. Nick went off the face of the earth when he joined the army. He got injured and came back to Chippewa. He bought the bowling alley and Foxy's and made it his own.

Lindsay was so thrilled to hear about Ken and Amy's marriage. It was nice to hear Ken was so happy (Amy too). He was even working for his father's company. In 1987, they had their first child, Natalie. Ken never thought he'd become a father. It was utterly amazing. Well, the thousands of dollars they spent for I.V.F. wasn't amazing but seeing Natalie's large brown eyes were just great. Amy, when not running after Nat, went into broadcasting at the local company. It was great.

As for Kim and Daniel, things were very very different. Kim really began to apply herself to her schoolwork. Soon, she began to get all A's. She knew she had it in her. When Kim married Daniel, she announced she was going to law school. The end of her junior year at law school, she gave birth to her Daniel's first child. The day she passed the bar, she had given birth to baby number two. Now, she was the youngest top lawyer in Detroit. As for Daniel, life was going well in his own way. Besides the growing family, Daniel opened his own garage and it soon became a booming business and he had to open another one. The freaks and geeks had lives now. It was a shock to Lindsay.

"Momma, move!" Torrance pulled on Lindsay's arm. She looked at her daughter whose brown eyes were giving her a look. That was the same look Jeffery tended to give her.

"What?" Lindsay asked.

"People getting' off the plane." Torrance said. Lindsay looked around and saw people were filing off the plane.

"Oh. Come on, Princess." Lindsay grabbed Torrance's big bird backpack and led her daughter off of the airplane.

"Is papa coming?" Torrance asked. "Is Uncle Sam coming? Is Aunt Maureen coming?" Lindsay laughed softly.

"We'll see." She said looking around the airport. Why was her heart pounding?

"'Unt Linsee!!" Erika Weir ran up to Lindsay. She scooped her niece up.

"Hey, Sweet pea." Lindsay kissed her and put her back down.

"Lindsay!" Sam ran over to her, "your hair is blond."

"Nice to see you too." She laughed as she hugged Sam.

"Hey, Linds." Maureen waddled over. Lindsay looked at how pregnant her sister-in-law was.

"Jeez, Maur." Lindsay chuckled hugging her.

"One more month." She said taking Erika's hand.

"Come on.' Sams aid. "Mom and dad are home waiting for the two of you."

* * *

It was so nice to be home. She didn't realize how much she had missed this family until she was back with it.

"So, how's Millie?" Lindsay asked. Jean sighed slightly.

"I don't know." She said. Lindsay stared out the window at Sam playing with Erika and Torrance.

"She bought her parents house right?' Lindsay asked.  
"Yeah." jean said, "but her husband isn't the best in the world." Lindsay looked at her mother.

"What do you mean? To into God?" Lindsay chuckled.

"I wish." jean sighed. Maureen rubbed her stomach.

"We live five houses down and we hear the fights." Maureen said.

"Fights?" Lindsay looked at her mother.

"Pretty violent ones from he sound of it." jean said. Lindsay stared in disbelief.

"Does he hit her?" She asked. Maureen sighed.

"I think so, but she denies it." Maureen said. Lindsay got off the couch.

"Chippewa is going to change now that I'm back." Lindsay walked outside, "Tori, come on. We're going to see one of Mommy's friends." Torrance ran and took her hand.

"Are there kids to play with?" She asked.

"yes. They're little though." Lindsay said leading her daughter across the street. Maybe Jean and Maureen were mistaken. Millie wouldn't put up with a relationship like that. Lindsay rang the doorbell.

"I'll be good." Torrance said. Lindsay laughed softly as the door opened up. Millie's eyes widened when she saw her childhood friend.

"Hey, Millie." Lindsay smiled. boy, Millie looked different. She had about thirty extra pounds on, her hair was shoulder length and fluffy, and she looked tired.

"Oh my gosh! Lindsay!" Millie threw her arms around her, "you're blond."

"Yeah." Lindsay chuckled.

"how have you been? How long are you here for?" Millie asked.

  
"Well, I'm great not that I'm back home. I'm here forever hopefully. I got a job at McKinley." Lindsay said.

"Well, that's fantastic. Come in and meet my girls." Millie looked at Torrance, "and you must be Torrance."

"Yes, Ma'am." Torrance nodded. her curls bounced.

"I was just feeding the twins." Millie led Lindsay into the kitchen. Two little girls, who were around seventeen months old, sat in high chairs. They had unruly blond hair that made Lindsay smiled, "Lindsay, meet my girls. The one in pink is Ashley. The one in purple is Amanda."

"I can't believe we're both mothers." Lindsay said sitting next to Ashley. She watched the little girl shove food into her mouth.

"Amazing, huh?" Millie went into the fridge and took out a juice box for Torrance, "So, have you met up with anyone else?"

"You're my first." Lindsay said, "I'm going to check them out tomorrow. Sam has been keeping me updated on everyone just about. Not Cindy Sanders though." Millie chuckled.

"She has five kids, about two hundred pounds, and lives in an old run down house." She said.

"Five kids?" Lindsay asked. Millie nodded.

"Amber, Brian, Brittney, Elizabeth, and Steven." She said, "They're all under five. I don't know what happened. I've just heard the rumours. She got in some trouble awhile back with some photos she took. She almost lost Amber and Brian."

"I never would have guessed Cindy would become trailer trash." Lindsay said.

"Kim Dasario represented her when some people took her to court." Millie said.

"I've missed too much." Lindsay said. Millie began to wash Amanda's hands off.

"Are you going into Detroit tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yeah. I can't wait." Lindsay said, "Millie got up and turned the TV on.

"Well, you can see Amy now." She said as the five o'clock news came on. Sure enough, Amy was sitting in front of the camera talking about the latest news.

"She looks good." Lindsay said.  
"I think she's due in November." Millie said.

"I can't believe how fertile everyone is." Lindsay chuckled.

"Neal told me they used IVF. Apparently, Amy's egg production isn't where it should be." Lindsay wrinkled her nose.

"That's too much info." She said. Boy, Millie was sure into gossiping now.

"Sorry. Well, I hate to cut this short, but Michael will be home soon and I need to start picking up." Millie said.

"Oh okay." Lindsay got up, "Maybe we can do this again."

"Of course." Millie smiled, "Are you staying with your folks?"

"Yeah. I'm going to start looking for a place next week." Lindsay took Torrance's hand.

"Well, great. So, we'll definitely see each other soon." Millie smiled.

"Right." Lindsay smiled weakly as she led Torrance out of Millie's house. Lindsay wasn't sure if what Maureen and her mother had told her was true, but she'd resolve it if it was.

July 8th, 1991

Lindsay pulled Maureen's car into the parking space in front of one of the A-1 sporting goods in Detroit. it was so strange to see A-1 being one of the best deals in town. She remembers when it was an expensive place.

"Where we going?" Torrance asked as they got out of the car.

"We're visiting Mommy's friends. Don't bug me." Lindsay led Torrance down the street. The little girl groaned and shuffled her feet. Lindsay stopped in front of a garage that said Dasario Motors. She smiled brightly seeing Daniel leaning over a car. "Dasario has a fat ass." Daniel stood up.  
"What's the big idea?" He glared at Lindsay. hen when he realized who it was he broke out in a large smiled, "Weir??"

"Stratford now." Lindsay laughed.

"What the hell?" Daniel gave her a hug. It's so good to see you."

"I'm back in Chippewa. I need a cat and I heard you were the man to see about that." Lindsays aid.

"I am." Daniel said. "Is that runt yours?" Lindsay nodded.

"Yup. you have two don't you?" She asked. Daniel nodded. Lindsay could see how proud he was.

"My Princess Kelly is sex and let me tell you, She's a spitfire like Kim. My little guy, Dustin, is three." Daniel said.

"I'm three." Torrance smiled.

"Wow. That's excellent." Daniel smiled at Torrance, "Listen, Kim and I are having our annual dinner at our place tonight. The whole gang will be there without kids."

"Everyone?" Lindsay asked. Daniel nodded.

"Me and Kim of course. Ken, Amy, and Nick." Daniel said.

"Nick?" Lindsay bit her lip. Daniel nodded.

"He's single and No kids." he said. Lindsay chuckled.

"Why should I care?" She asked.

"I'm just saying." he smiled, "So, you want a car..."

* * *

Lindsay checked the address that Daniel gave her again. She looked at the beautiful house before her. The address was correct. Lindsay rang the doorbell. Things certainly had change. Kim opened the door. Boy, she looked beautiful and grown up. her hair was still long, but it had a new bounce to it. her clothes looked like they cost more than Lindsay's entire monthly worth of paychecks. 

"Boy, it's great to have you back." Kim gave her a tight hug. "Come in. Everyone is here." Lindsay felt like she was going to pass out. Kim led her into the dining room where everyone was. Ken was now clean-shaven with short hair. He had his arm around Amy's shoulder's who now Lindsay could tell was pregnant. her eyes landed on Nick. God, he looked so handsome. Everyone stopped talking when they saw her enter the room.

"Hey." Lindsay smiled.

"I'd get up to hug you, but I'm comfy." Amy said. Lindsay laughed softly.

"Pregnant women have leeway." She looked at Ken, "But you don't." Ken smiled and got up.

"It's great to see you." Ken said hugging her.

"You too. So, Ken Miller is a dad." Lindsay said.

"A good one too. Natalie is with a baby sitter. She's four and in there is Kayla." Ken said.

"In here kicking my bladder." Amy said.

"I'm going to be an aunt again next month." Lindsay said.

"No more for us." Kim groaned going into the kitchen. Lindsay looked at Nick.

"Hey." Lindsay smiled. Nick nodded.

"Hey, Linds." he said, "I'm glad you're home."

"Me too." Lindsay sat down next to him.

"You have a picture of Torrance?" Amy asked giving her a picture of Natalie.

"Oh she's gorgeous." Lindsay pulled out one of Torrance, "Here's Tori."

"She's beautiful." Ken said.

"She looks a lot like you." Nick said. Lindsay blushed slightly.

The dinner wasn't as awkward as Lindsay had expected it to be. They all told stories from the past ten years. It was really nice.

"Want to go for a walk?" Nick looked at Lindsay. She nodded.

"It's a nice night out." She said. nick led her to the door. She could already tell her was different than he was in high school. The two of them walked outside.

"I really am happy that you're back." He said.

"Me too. I've missed you so much...all of you." Lindsay said walking down the sidewalk.

"So, teaching at McKinley...That's pretty wild." Nick said. Lindsay nodded with a chuckle.

"I know, but a job is a job." She said.

"And you love math." Nick pointed out. Lindsay smiled softly.

"Yes I do." She said. The two of them walked down the street in silence for awhile.

"Lindsay, I just wanted to let you know that...I'm different now," Nick said, "The army really changed me."

"I hope in a good way." She said. Nick nodded.

"Very good way. I got an honourable discharge when I was injured. I'm glad I'm out though." Nick said, "I'm ready to start a family."

"You'd make a good dad." Lindsay said.

"I hope so." Nick took Lindsay's hand, "Listen, I was wondering if you're like to go out sometime...as adults this time." Lindsay smiled softly. God, she hadn't been on a date since she and Jeffery first started going together. She nodded.

"I would love that, nick." She said.

"Great. I'll call you sometime to set something up." Nicks aid. Lindsay nodded as they walked down the street. Boy, it felt good to be here. It was very comforting to be back home. This was the best move she'd ever made.


	2. Sam's Joy

****

July 22nd, 1991

It was utterly wonderful to me back home. Lindsay was falling back into the swing of things although the Weir home was cramped and she didn't enjoy her parents parenting Torrance when she was right there.

"Yeah, I hate that." Kim said as she and Lindsay lay on the back lawn sunning themselves. Maureen groaned as she watched them.

"I wish I had my body back." She said. Lindsay opened her eyes and laughed.

"Someday you will be." She said. Kelly, Dustin, Torrance, and Erika were running back and forth in the back yard. The women sat up.

"Did you give them sugar?" Kim asked.

"No. Mom probably did though." She chuckled.

"Look, Ma!" Kelly yelled doing a cartwheel.

"Wow." Kim snickered, "That was really good baby." Kelly beamed with pride. Dustin tried to copy his sister but failed.

"Hey, Linds?" Maureen stood up.

"What?" Lindsay looked at her.  
"Could you call Sam for me?" She said, "And drive me to the hospital?" Lindsay got up off of the ground.

"Why?" She mumbled.  
"Cause my water broke." Maureen smiled.

"Oh...My...God." Lindsay squealed. Kim laughed.

"I'll watch the kids." She said, "Drive her to the hospital and I'll call your folks."

"Thanks!!" Lindsay ran to her sister-in-law, "Are you okay?" Maureen nodded.  
"I'm fine." She said, "Erika! Be good for Kim okay? We're going to have the baby." Erika began to jump up and down.

"Get me a brudda!!" She said.  
"Or a sister." Maureen said. Lindsay took her hand.  
"I'll drive you and call Sam when we get there." She said.

Lindsay sat in the chair in the waiting room. Sam was in the room with Maureen, trying to comfort her. Her parents were pacing back and forth. This was so cool. Lindsay liked being on this end.

"Lindsay." Nick walked down the hall. She laughed.

"What the heck are you doing here?" She asked getting up.  
"I thought you'd need a friend so you don't get bored." He said. Lindsay nodded.

"Thanks. Labour can be long." She said, "Let's get a drink. Of soda I mean."

"That's what I figured." Nick said. he led Sam down the hallway. "How is she doing?"

"Oh just fine. She's a trooper. Sam on the other hand is freaking out." Lindsay smiled. Nick took out a dollar bill and got Lindsay a drink.

"We never set up our date." he said handing her the soda.

"We can set one up now." Lindsay leaned against the wall. Nick stared at her. She looked really good. Her blond hair bounced around her shoulders as she looked around the hallway. She had a better figure now than she did in high school. Pregnancy and motherhood really gave her some wonderful curves.

"All right. When Are you free?" Nick asked.

"How about Friday night?" She asked, "Torrance and Mom are going to the movies." Nick nodded.

"Friday night would be great. I clean up nice." He said, "I'll take you to Flavio's."

"Oh, so I need to wear a dress." Lindsay smiled.

"If you don't want to wear one, We can go somewhere." Nick said. Lindsay laughed softly.

"I have several dresses I can wear." Lindsay said. "I'll pick the sexiest one." Nick's throat went dry. He liked that idea. She looked at him over her shoulder as she walked back to the waiting room. he had a large goofy grin upon his face. God, she missed that smile.

"I'd like that" Nick said as Sam walked out of the room. He looked as pale as a ghost. "Hey, Sam."

"hey, Nick." Sam said running his hand through his dark hair. "Maureen is eight centimeters."

"Well, that's really good." Lindsay smiled.

"it's soon. I'm...dad....soon." Sam stuttered. Lindsay laughed softly.

"You've been here before." She said, "You're a good dad."

"but two..." Sam said. He looked so scared to be having two children.

"you're going to do just wonderful, Sam." Lindsay said. "Go in there and hold your wife's hand."

"Yeah, Squirt." Nick said, "You'll do great." Sam took in a deep breath.

"Okay." He mumbled wobbling back into the delivery room. Lindsay chuckled. It was nice seeing how grown her brother was lately.

"I'm going to faint!!!" Sam's eyes were wide as Maureen pushed. "Oh My god!!!"

"SHUT UP!" Maureen snapped. Sam's body was shaking.

"P-Push, Baby." He urged his wife. God, how could people have ten kids? Just this one was already so nerve wrecking. Maureen pressed her chin to her chest and pushed again.

"That's it." Dr. White said. "The baby is almost here."

"See? You can do it." Sam said, "The baby is almost here." Sweat poured down Maureen's back as she pushed. She pushed harder as Sam urged her on. Then, it was like everything forwarded. Dr. White was holding a little boy in his hands and the baby was screaming.

"Oh my god." Maureen panted. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"A boy." Sam beamed with pride. The baby was placed on Maureen's chest. The baby immediately quieted down.

"He's perfect, Sam." Maureen whispered kissing his head.

"Thank you for giving him to me." Sam said kissing his wife. "I'm so happy." Maureen smiled.  
"Go show your family our prince." She said handing the baby to Sam. He kissed his son's forehead as he walked out into the hallway.

"Oh my gosh!" Jean clapped her hands.

"A boy!" Harold grinned, "That's great." Lindsay got up and looked at her nephew..

"God, he's gorgeous, Sam." Lindsay said, "What's his name?"

"Matthew Charles Weir." Sam said. Lindsay looked at her brother. he didn't look nervous anymore. he looked utterly thrilled. and why shouldn't he be? Matthew was a handsome baby. It sort of made Lindsay want another one.


	3. Lady L

****

August 6th, 1991

Lindsay kicked one of her moving boxes out of the way. She had been in her for a week and a half and everything was still in boxes. She pulled out a green dress she bought right after her divorce. It made her boobs look great. Lindsay pulled it on. It was a snug fit.

Torrance was spending the night over Lindsay's parents' house. She was looking forward to this date with Nick and she wasn't sure how it was going to end, but she was covering all her options. She looked in the mirror. Her roots were starting to show. She'd have to bleach her hair again, or maybe just grow it out, but she liked how she looked at a blond. The doorbell rang.

"Shit." She slid some heals on and ran to the door. "Coming!" Lindsay took in a deep breath. She opened the door and grinned brightly when she saw Nick. Boy, he looked so handsome in black slacks and a nice blue button up shirt.

"Wow." Nick whispered. Staring at Lindsay took his breath away. The green dress clung to every curve Nick longed to see. "You're beautiful."

"You aren't half-bad yourself." Lindsay chuckled.

"Ready?" Nick asked her. She nodded as she closed the door behind her.

The night had been wonderful. The had eaten out at a nice French restraunt outside. Nick finished the meal off with cheesecake champagne. It was rather romantic. Now, they were walking to Lindsay's house. It was too nice to drive. Frankly, they had too much to drink to drive anyway.

"I'm glad you came back, Linds." Nick said.

"Me too." She said. Nick slid his arm around her shoulders. This time it didn't creep her out. She felt more comfortable with him right now than she did in high school. "Remember Lady L?" Nick laughed loudly.

"My creepy moment." He said.

"Not creepy, just desperate." Lindsay smiled.

"As I ride on my horse through the countryside, I said, "Lady L, let me give you a ride", But as I pulled the reins of that horse, You pulled the reins of her soul." Nick said. Lindsay laughed, "I can't believe I still remember the lyrics."

"It was sweet. Really." She said. Nick rolled his eyes.

"So, how do you like your new house?" He asked.

"Oh it's nice. Torrance actually has a nice backyard to play in now and that was important to me." She said, "It still feels kind of empty though. It's so big."

"I understand." Nick said, "My apartment is two bedroom and I'm never there. I'm usually at work." Lindsay nodded. She would be going back to Work soon.

"Well...I guess we're here." Lindsay said walking up the steps to her home. She licked her lips, "Want to come in and help me find the boxed coffee mugs?" Nick nodded.

"I would like that." He said. Lindsay unlocked the front door and led him in. They stood there for a moment. It was as if they could read each other's minds. She could feel an energy running through the two of them as they stared at each other.

"You can kiss me if you want." Lindsay said. Nick swallowed.

"Okay." He croaked out. Nick reached up and caressed her cheek. He leaned down and kissed her softly. She whimpered slightly as his tongue entered her mouth. God, it had been so long since a man has kissed her.... Kissed her like this.

This was what she needed. Which is why she threw her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss even more. They both knew where this was heading and neither of them would fight the natural attraction between man and a woman.

August 20th, 1991

Vicki sat behind the counter watching a group of old ladies rummage through the bin of clearance yarn. She was happy she and Bill opened this arts-n-crafts store, but she thought it'd fill her more. She still had that void deep in her soul she knew wouldn't be filled until she was holding her and Bill's child.

"Ladies, we're closing in five minutes." Vicki said.

"We're coming." One of them smiled, "I cannot believe all of this is on clearance."

"We aim to please here." Vicki said as she began to ring her up.

"Oh and you do." She said, "This is one of my favourite stores in town." Vicki smiled pleasantly at the woman.

"I know you make those knit dolls a lot, don't you?" She asked.

"Yes, I do, Child." She told her.

"I was thinking about featuring some of my customer's work in the back of my store for sale. We get 10% of the sale and you get the rest." Vicki said, "are you interested?"

"Oh yes! That is such a wonderful idea." She said taking a business card; "I'll come by later this week."

"Perfect." Vicki said watching the ladies leave. Bill walked into the store. "Hey, Sweetheart."

"Hey." He said blinking his eyes. Vicki smiled.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"My contacts are irritating my eyes." Bill said. Vicki opened the register and began to collect the day's profits.

"I have some eye drops in my office. Lock the door and follow me." Vicki walked into the office to count the money. Over the years, she had learned to count the money very quickly, but the change was still the hardest.

"My mom and step-dad are going to be at the house in an hour." Bill said.

"Great." Vicki muttered noting how many checks she got today.

"You told them they could come by for dinner." Bill said putting eye drops in his eyes.

"I know." She said, "Just don't start bickering."

"I don't bickering." Bill said. Vicki gave him a look.

"You always start bickering." She said.

Even after a decade of being his stepson, Bill wasn't used to Ben Fredricks being his father. Maybe he was still holding onto some hope his birth father was going to come back.

"So, Lindsay showed me a picture of Sam's new baby at pre-semester meeting today." Ben said.

"He's precious, isn't he?" Vicki grinned.

"All babies are." Gloria smiled poking at some of the steamed carrots, "Speaking of which, are we going to be getting grandchildren anytime soon?" Ben laughed softly. Vicki and Bill both shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, we're working on it." Bill said. "Maybe in the next few years, but we're really happy where we are."

"We really do want grandchildren." Ben said.

"I know." Bill muttered. Gloria smiled at Ben and then at her son.

"There's no pressure. I'm actually glad you're putting it off for a few years." She said. Putting it off, Vicki thought bitterly.

"Why?" Bill looked at her.

"Because I wouldn't want my grandchild to be older than his or hers uncle or aunt." Gloria said. Bill stared blankly at her. She took Ben's hand.

"We're having a baby, Son." Ben said. Vicki's lip trembled.

"Excuse me." She said getting up and running into the kitchen. Bill still sat there shocked.

"A baby?" He asked.

"We're due in May." Gloria grinned.

"That's...wonderful." Bill said pushing back his chair, "I'm going to check on Vicki." He walked into the kitchen. Vicki was leaning against the counter. "Vic?"

"GO finish eating, Bill." She whispered.

"I'm not hungry." He told her rubbing back.

"Why them?" Vicki looked at him, "Why are they getting a baby and not us?" Bill shrugged.

"Maybe it's not our time." He said.

"Our time. Hell, Bill, we've been trying for years now." Vicki said, 'Maybe there's something wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with you." Bill said.

"You don't know that." Vicki said.

"Maybe there's something wrong with me." Bill told his wife, "But don't get upset. When the time is right, God will give us a child." He wrapped his arms around Vicki. She cried softly. It killed him. He knew how badly she wanted a family. He knew how big of a family she wanted. He felt like it was his fault.


	4. Bowling Ally

****

September 3rd, 1991

When nick bought the Bowling alley and Foxy's, he wasn't sure he could do it. He was sure he was going to fail. After all, his father always told him he was going to, but now, he realized he wasn't going to. The one thing he hated about working he did was the new waitresses.

"Connie, come here please." Nick waved the waitress over.

"Yes, Mr. Andopolis?" She asked.

"Table five ordered their gyros twenty minutes ago." He said. Connie nodded.

"I know." She said.  
"Their gyros have been sitting on that counter over there for ten minutes." Nick said. Connie looked over at the counter.

"Oh." She mumbled.

"Get those to them and cut their bill in half." Nick said.

"I'm so sorry." Connie said.  
"Don't let it happen again." Nick said going to glance in on the bowling alley. It was slower now that the kids were back in school, but the senior groups came out then.

"Nicholas!" Lindsay purred walking into the alley. Nick laughed. It had been many years since anyone had called him that.

"Hey there." He said sliding his arm around Lindsay to give her a hug. She seemed to sigh with happiness. This time, their relationship felt right.

"How's work?" Lindsay asked.  
"Great. How was your first day?" nick asked.

"Oh it was nice." She said, "It was weird walking into that room as a teacher rather than a student. I'm thinking about starting up the Mathletes again. other schools are doing it."

"Mathletes are sexy." Nick winked. Lindsay laughed softly.

"Can you cut out early?" She asked. Nick nodded.

"That's what I have managers for." he winked waving to the bowling alley manager. Lindsay took Nick's hand and kissed it.

"I want you to come over and eat dinner with Tor and I." Lindsay said. Nick nodded.

"What are we having?" He asked.

"pizza." Lindsay chuckled, "I don't feel like cooking."

"I love pizza." Nick said leading her outside.

"I know you do." She said. Lindsay walked to her car, "Can you stay the night?" Nick nodded.

"If you want me to." He said. Lindsay squeezed his hand.

"I do." She whispered.

"Itsa almost my birday." Torrance said.

"In twenty-seven days." Lindsay said putting pizza on Torrance plate and cutting it up.

"Itsa gonna be fun." Torrance grinned brightly.  
"Of course it is." Nick said, "I'm going to make sure I give you a huge present." Torrance's eyes brightened up.  
"A pony?" She asked. Lindsay laughed.

"No, Pumpkin. I don't think we can afford a pony." She said, "You'll have to wait and see what Nick gets you."

"Can she r-i-d-e a b-i-k-e?" Nick asked. Lindsay shook her head.

"No." Lindsay said.

"Can I get her one?" Nick asked. Lindsay smiled at him and nodded.

"If you wish to, but that's kind of expensive." She pointed out.

"Nothing is too expensive for Tori." Nick patted the child's head. It made Lindsay's heart soar watching Nick with her daughter. This was what the three of them needed.

September 17th, 1991

Sam walked into the living room. Maureen was curled up on the couch reading a book. Erika was quietly colouring at the coffee table. Matthew was cooing underneath his mobile.

"The gorgeous Weir family." he said. His family was certainly beautiful.

"Hi, Daddy." Erika smiled.

"Hello, Sweet pea." Sam kissed the top of his daughter's head.

"Did you have a good day?" Maureen asked not even looking up from her book. Sam chuckled getting on the floor.

"It was okay. I did have one shoplifter but we caught him and called the police." He said lifting Matthew up. The baby drooled all over him. Great, the joys of parent hood. It was a wonderful thing.

"Bad, huh?" Erika asked.

"Very bad. It's not nice to take things that don't belong to you." Sam said, "When you're in a store you must pay for them or you're going to go to jail." Maureen chuckled.

"Daddy is right." She said.

"I won't steal." Erika vowed as she continued to colour. Sam got off the floor with Matthew in his arms. He sat down next to his wife.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Oh just the same old s-h-i-t." She said with a smirk, "Erika cried loudly. Matthew threw up. Erika cried some more. Matthew pooped a stinky one. Erika cried some more. Matthew ate."

"It sounds fun." Sam said bouncing Matthew in his arms.

"We saw Gram and gramps." Erika said. "Got cookies."

"You got cookies?" Sam asked. Erika's dark curls bounced as she nodded.

"Ah huh." She grinned.

"What did you guys eat for dinner?" He asked her.

"Meatloaf and salad." Maureen said finally putting the book down, "I made a plate for you and It's in the fridge."

"You rock." Sam got up and went into the kitchen. He balanced the baby on one arm as he opened the fridge. he groaned at the sight of his food. it looked so good. he certainly had married a wonderful cook.

"your sister called." Maureen said.

"What did she want?" Sam asked.

"Um, she wanted us all over for dinner since she has everything finally set up at her new house. She loves it. It's about time she unpacked." Maureen said, "I told her that you'd call her later."

"Yeah, I will do that later." He said putting his plate in to the brand new microwave. Sam looked at Matthew. His brown eyes were slowly slipping shut. The baby slept a lot and Sam liked that. The microwave dinged and Sam took the steaming food out. He settled down at the table and began to eat.

"Daddy, wook." Erika walked into the kitchen holding up the picture.

"What, Sweet pea?" Sam asked stuffing his mouth with meat. Erika held up her picture with blue and green swirls all over it.

"It's you." She grinned.

"That's me?" Sam asked. Erika nodded, "Oooh yeah. There are my eyes. There's my nose. There's my mouth. Right?" Erika nodded.

"Yup." Erika said, "hang it up." Sam nodded putting his fork down.

"Let me see." Sam took the picture and put it on the fridge. "There. it looks perfect there." Erika beamed with happiness. It was nice to see that smile on his daughter's face. It made fatherhood wonderful.


	5. Yes, Officer

****

October 2nd, 1991

Ever since her birthday, Torrance had been horrid. She seemed to still be on a sugar high. Lindsay wondered if Nick was slipping her something.

"Sit down and buckle up." Lindsay said getting into her car. Torrance shook her head.

"I don't want to." Torrance said.

"Well, I want you to." Lindsay said, "If I hit the breaks, you would go through the windshield."

"Dat'd be cool." Torrance said.

"Torrance Lily Stratford! Get your seat belt on this instant!" Lindsay snapped. Torrance stared at her shocked for a moment before sitting back in her seat and buckling up. "Thank you."

"Welcome." Torrance muttered. Lindsay pulled out onto the road. She was already ready to be home and in bed. "I want purple shoes."

"You're getting a good pair of sneakers and a pair of dress shoes no matter what colour they are." Lindsay said.

"Know what?" Torrance frowned.

"What?" Lindsay glanced in the rearview mirror at her daughter.

"I don't like you." Torrance growled.  
"Why?" Lindsay asked her.

"Cause yore mean and I don't get what I want." Torrance said. Lindsay chuckled.  
"Guess what? Mommy doesn't get what she wants." Lindsay said, "I want an easy life with no bills and a perfect romance life. I want my prebaby body back."

"Attitude." Torrance said.

"You're the one with the attitude young lady." Lindsay said. God, this child was cruising for a bruising.

"Dere's a cop." Torrance said.

"Where?" Lindsay asked.

"Behind us." Torrance giggled. Lindsay glanced out the rearview mirror and saw a police car with it's lights on behind her.

"Oh fuck." Lindsay growled.

"Mommy!" Torrance gasped.

"Sorry." She muttered pulling over to the side of the road. This was exactly what she needed. Lindsay pulled her license and registration out and rolled her window down. The police officer walked up to their car, "Good afternoon, Officer."

"License and registration." He said. Lindsay smiled weakly handing it to him. "Do you know what I pulled you over for?"

"No, Sir." She said.  
"You ran a stop sign back there." he said looking at her license. "Lindsay Weir?" Lindsay stared at him.

"Ah, I used to be." She said, "Do I know you?" he took his sunglasses off.

"I'm Alan White. I was in Sam's class." he said. Lindsay stared at him. Oh my god, Alan White was a cop.

"Hi! how are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm great." Alan said, "So you're married and a mom?"

"I'm divorced and a mom." Lindsay smiled, "it's really nice to see you, Alan. You married?" He nodded.

"Yes, Ma'am. Married with four kids." Alan told her.

"Wow. That's wonderful." Lindsay smiled weakly rubbing her neck.

"Mommy, I wanna go." Torrance whined.

"We will, baby." She said looking at Alan, "I was taking her to buy new shoes."

"Well, I don't want to hold you back," Alan handed her back the license and registration. "Watch those stop sign, Lindsay." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"I will. I promise." She said. Alan tapped the roof of her car.  
"Take care, Lindsay." He said as he went back to his patrol car. Lindsay closed her eyes. Thank god. The one cop in Chippewa that she knew had pulled her over. That was some damn good luck.

October 16th, 1991

Ken slowly opened his eyes. He could hear Amy crying. God, she was so god damn emotional in the last month of her pregnancy. He glanced by the window and saw Amy standing there.

"Amy?" He sat up.

"Did I wake you?" Amy asked him. Ken shook his head.

"No." he slid put pf bed. Okay, that was a complete lie. He touched her stomach. "you and the baby should be asleep." He saw the tears on her face, "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Four years ago today, I gave birth to Natalie." She said.

"And you're crying?" Ken asked.

"Our baby is growing up." She said, "She's starting preschool next year. She's so independent." Ken pulled her back over to the bed.

"And Natty is wonderful." He said, "And so will this baby, but you need to get some sleep. Later we're going to have ten three and four years olds screaming and running around the house."

"You want more right?" Amy asked. Uh oh, ken thought.

"More children?" he asked. Amy nodded. "Well, yeah...We can try until we get a boy."

"So, if this one is a boy, you don't want anymore?" She looked at him.

"Now I didn't say that." He said, "I want three at least."

"Okay." Amy lay back down in bed. Her fingers gently stroked her stomach. "I want this baby and our next baby to be close together."

"We can start treatments on his or her's 1st birthday." Ken said. Amy finally began to grin. "We're going to have a huge family whether Mother Nature wants us to or not." Amy chuckled softly.

"Thanks." She said.

"Now you, Mrs. miller...you really needed to get some sleep." Ken said.

"I'm sorry for waking you." She said.

"Like I said...you didn't." Ken wrapped his arms around her as they fell asleep again.

stood in the doorway watching Natalie and all her friend run around the back yard. The day was going well, but loud. Maybe she didn't want three kids.

e cake is good." Lindsay said handing Amy a plate.

"thanks." Amy smiled softly.

"How are you feeling?" Lindsay asked her. She didn't envy Amy. Being pregnant in the summer sucks. Amy sighed.

"Like an emotional wreck." Amy sat down at the kitchen table. "Were you crying at everything?" Lindsay laughed.

"I cried twenty-four/seven." She said, "I was at the grocery store on the ingredients to a cake mix made me cry." Amy chuckled.

"Commercials are the worse." She said, "I wasn't like this with Natalie. At least I don't think I was."

"How about Hallmark commercials?" Lindsay asked. Amy groaned loudly.

"Those are the worse. I will just start bawling uncontrollably. Ken needs to leave the room when I'm like that." Amy smiled as she began to eat Natalie's birthday cake. Maybe having the children age wasn't so bad. She got to eat cake in the process.


	6. Push

****

October 30th, 1991

Now that he was finally working in the maternity ward, Neal knew he was on the right path in his life. Watching babies come into the world was utterly amazing. Helping those babies come into the world...There were no words to describe the feeling.

"Dr. Schweiber, there's a patient specifically asking for you." One of the nurses said. Neal glanced up from the chart in front of him.

"Who is it?" Neal asked. The nurse looked at the chart.

"Victoria Haverchuck." She said. Neal stared at her. Vicki was here? Why? "She's been having severe vaginal bleeding and asked for you."

"Thank you." Neal mumbled walking to the room. He knocked softly and walked in, "Vicki?" She smiled weakly.

"Hey." She said. Neal put on plastic gloves.

"You're having vaginal bleeding?" Neal asked her.

"I hurt so badly. I had to come to you. I don't want Bill to worry." Vicki said. "He's at work."

"He doesn't know you're here?" Neal asked. Vicki shook her head. Neal nodded slowly, "When was your last period?"

"Two months ago, I think." She said with a groan.

"Pain?" He asked lifting the sheets. Vicki nodded. Okay, maybe this was a little weird examining his best friend's wife, but he was a professional. "All right. There's a lot of bleeding." He stood up taking his gloves off. "I'm just going to give you an ultrasound to see if I can find anything going on in there."

"All right." Vicki whispered. Neal didn't like the looks of this. He pulled the machine over, "You won't tell Bill right?"

"I legally can't, Vicki." He said pulling her shirt up. He squirted the gel onto her stomach and began the ultrasound.

"It hurts so much." Vicki said.

"I'll give you something to dull the pain." He said as he looked at the screen. Neal sighed deeply when he saw what he was afraid up.

"What's wrong?" Vicki said. Neal took in a deep breath.

"Um," He cleared his throat, "There's an empty egg sack."

"Wh-What?" Vicki stared at him.

"You're having a miscarriage, Vicki." Neal said looking at her with sad eyes, "I'm very sorry." Vicki shook her head.

"No. That can't be." She said.

"I'm so sorry." Neal shut the machine off. "There's nothing I can do, but give you medication to ease the pain." Vicki's lip was trembling.

"What...What am I going to tell Bill?" She whispered as she stared out the window, "We've been trying so hard to have a baby."

"Sometimes these things just happen. It sucks but it's true." Neal said. He watched a single tear slid down Vicki's cheek. "It'll happen for the two of you. You just can't loose your faith."

"I know." Vicki whispered wiping her eyes. "Thank you, Neal."

"No problem. Let me get you some of that medication." He gave her a reassuring smile as he headed to the door.

Neal took in a very deep breath as he went out into the hallway. Why was this happening to them again? Bill and Vicki deserved a child. As much as Neal loved his profession, during these times, through miscarriages and still births, he loathed it.

November 16th, 1991

Kim looked at the chicken that was roasting in the oven. It looked perfect. Daniel pulled out six dinner plates. Lindsay put the bowl of mashed potatoes onto the table.

"I brought the wine for the non-pregnant people." Nick said.

"Great." Daniel said, "Open it up." Kim took the chicken out of the oven. Soon, all six 'freaks' were sitting at the dining room table.

"God, this looks good." Amy said.

"I made cheesecake for dessert so try to leave some room." Kim said cutting the chicken in servable pieces.

"I love cheesecake." Nick said. Lindsay smiled.  
"I'll need to remember that." She told him.

"So, how was everyone's day?" Kim asked. She loved having these dinners. She always wanted to stay in touch with her best friends.

"Mine was fine." Daniel said. "I had a '67 mustang come in for some custom work."

"I always wanted one of those." Ken chuckled.

"It was sweet." Daniel grinned.

"I had someone bowl a perfect game." Nick said. "Gordon Crisp."

"Gordon Crisp?" Lindsay chuckled, "He was a friend with Sam. How is he doing?"

"Very good." Nick said, "He bowled a perfect game. Wouldn't you be good?" Lindsay smiled shaking her head.

"Yeah, I suppose so." She said.

"I had a meeting today." Ken said. "We did a telemeeting with Toyko."

"I have something that will beat all of you." Amy said. They all looked at her.

"What?" Ken chuckled.

"My water broke." Amy said. Ken pushed back his chair.

"Wh-What?" He asked. Amy hauled herself up.  
"My water just broke." She chuckled. Everyone jumped up.

"Are you serious??" Kim cried.

"Yes." Amy groaned as her first contraction coursed through her body. Ken grabbed her hand.

"Let's go have a baby then." He grinned.

Amy groaned loudly as she lay in bed. Moments like these she cursed her parents for making her a girl. She wished Ken could feel the pain she was going through.

"God." Amy moaned loudly. Ken bit his lips. Man, he hated this.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Amy stared at him

"Are you serious?" She asked, "Are you fucking serious?"

"I suppose that a no." Ken bit his lip. "Can I get you something?"

"I want this baby out, Ken." Amy took in a deep breath.

"I know, Sweetie." He said, "It'll be over soon enough and then we'll have a little baby girl."

"We don't even have a name." Amy whimpered.

"I have that all figured out." Ken said. A small smile came across Amy's weary face.

"What are those?" She asked.

"Kayla Michelle." Ken smiled.

"That is beautiful." She said, "and we can use it."

"Good because I'm all out of names now." Ken said. Amy chuckled as another contraction began to coarse through her body. She closed her eyes tightly with a moan. Ken took her hand. "Breath baby. Just try to breathe through it."

"God." She moaned.  
"You're doing fine." he said. God, it sure didn't feel like she was doing fine. She wanted to scream and curse and rip the baby out, but soon the contraction passed. Amy began to relax.

"Kayla better get out." She whispered.  
"She will." ken leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I'm never going to have another child." Kim said opening her soda can. Daniel grinned.

"You will if I get you pregnant." he said. Kim shot him a look.

"It's horrible, but it's worth it." Lindsay smiled. Nick smiled weakly.

"You think someday someone will make me a dad?" he asked.

"yeah, your dog." Daniel chuckled.

"I don't have a dog." Nick said. Daniel smacked him.

"I know that doofus." He said. Kim looked at Lindsay.

"See? You can leave for ten years and come back and they never change." She said. Lindsay chuckled rubbing Nick's leg.

"They're men. They never do." She said.

"hey." Nick frowned. Lindsay smiled looking at him.

"You know I mean that in the nicest way." She said.

"yeah...right." Nick slid his arm around Lindsay's shoulder, "So, how do you think they're doing in there?" They all looked at the door.

"I think..." Kim trailed off.

"Ken is going to sing soprano." Daniel sighed.

Any moaned loudly. She was in so much pain.

"K-Ken..." She mumbled. he looked at her, "I need to push."

"What?" He stood up.

"I need to push. please get the doctor." Amy said. ken bolted out of the room. She closed her eyes tightly. She could do this. She could do this. She could do this. Ken walked back into the room with Dr. White.

"Mrs. miller, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I. Need. To. Push." Amy moaned. tears welled in her eyes, "please, I need to." Dr. White chuckled as he put his gloves on.

"Let me see how dilated you are." He said.  
"Ten. Ten." Amy whimpered.

"Is she ready to push? It looks like she needs to push." Ken said. Dr. White chuckled as he examined Amy.

"She's very ready to push." He said.

"Oh my god." ken whispered.

"hand! Now!" Amy snapped. Ken sat at her bedside and took her hand.

"I'm right here, Sweetheart." he said. Amy took in a deep breath.

"Pushing." She groaned as she pushed. ken stared at her. His insides were freaking out watching his wife go through this.

"Doing great." Ken whispered. He watched tears roll down Amy's cheek. "Push, Baby, push."

"I am!!!" Amy yelled.

"You're doing beautifully." Dr. White said, "The head is almost out."

"Thank god." Amy breathed out.

"On the next contraction, bear down all you can. Push with everything you have in you." he said. Amy whimpered slightly.

"You can do this, baby. I know you can." Ken whispered. Amy pressed her chin to her chest and began to push. She wanted this baby out.

"Head is out. Suction." Dr. White announced. Ken started to smile. The nerves were starting to melt away.

"This is it, Amy." ken said, "She's coming."

"Kayla! Come on!" Amy yelled as she pushed harder.

"That's it. She's almost out." Dr. White said. He slid his hand beneath the baby. When Amy pushed again, Dr White gently pulled the baby out. Amy exhaled.

"She's out!" She gasped. Ken stared at the baby Dr. White was cleaning off.

"You have a very beautiful baby girl." he said placing her on Amy's chest.

"Oh my god." Amy whispered. Ken's hands were shaking his he touched her brown curls.

"Kayla..." Ken whispered. neither of them could believe it. Ken was so happy he spent those thousands of dollars helping Amy get pregnant. Kayla was worth every penny.


	7. Fantastic

****

November 30th, 1991

It was frigid outside. The snow was already starting to pile up in Chippewa. Lauren was getting excited for Hanukkah. She would talk about it nearly every single day. Neal already knew she would be going to get completely spoiled by him.

"She's so cute." Maureen giggled softly as Lauren and Erika ran into the playroom. They were screaming at the top of their lungs.

"She sometimes is." Sarah said as Sam handed Matthew to her.

"Thanks for watching them." He said, "We really appreciate it."

"No problem." Neal said. "We love having them over."

"You have the number of where we'll be staying right?" Maureen asked. Sarah nodded.

"They're on the fridge." She said bouncing the baby in her arms, "Don't worry."

"We have everything under control." Neal said.

"I know but this it the first time we've left Matty with someone." Sam said staring at his son. "If he starts crying-"

"We do have a child, Sam." Neal chuckled, "Go and have fun."

"Come on." Maureen urged Sam towards the door.

"Have fun!" Sarah waved going to the kitchen. She set up the highchair for Matthew. "Lauren! Erika! Time for dinner!"

Sam squeezed Maureen's hand from across the table. This had been the right move. They needed time away form the kids.  
"Why are you staring at me like that?" She laughed liking the whip cream off of her fork. Sam couldn't help but to groan.

"If we weren't married, I'd propose to you right now." He told her. Maureen threw back her head and laughed loudly.

"Sam, you're nuts." She laughed.

"It's true though." Sam sighed. Maureen reached across the table and rubbed his hand.

"We need to do this again really soon." Maureen said.

"Oh the night isn't over yet, sweetheart." Sam said taking his credit card out and waving the waiter over. Maureen arched her eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" She asked him. Sam smirked.

"I reserved a room upstairs...a suite in fact." Sam said. Maureen's eyes filled with tears.

"What did I do to deserve such wonderful treatment?" She asked.  
"You married me." He winked signing the receipt. He stood up and extended his hand to his wife, "Come on." Maureen took his hand. He loved doing this for her. He loved treating like the princess she was. Sam led Maureen upstairs to their private Suite. Candles were lit all over the place.

"God, this is wonderful." She said tossing her purse onto the bed.

"Almost as wonderful as you." Sam pulled her into a kiss. Maureen seemed to melt into her husband. They sure as hell were going to do this dating thing more often. It was exactly what they needed.

December 14th, 1991

Ken stared at the tiny baby that slept in his arms. God, she was so beautiful. He couldn't believe this beautiful creature was actually his. Kayla slowly opened her brown eyes.

"Good Afternoon, Sleepyhead." He whispered to her. Kayla began to yawn as Ken got out of the rocking chair.

"Here daddy." Natalie handed Ken a bottle. "Feed her."

"Thank you, Sweet pea." He said walking into the living room.

He settled himself onto the couch. Amy went back to work today. Ken didn't want to resort to hiring a nanny. One raised him and he didn't wish that on any child. Being the boss, He could do what he wanted, So he took the day off to spend with the girls.

"Mommy's coming on, Daddy." Natalie turned the volume up on the TV. Ken began to feed Kayla as the news came on.

"Good evening. I'm Amy Miller and this is the six o'clock news." She smiled brightly at the camera.. "Last night, just outside of Detroit, a family's mobile home was struck by lightening. No injuries were reported. When lightening it forecast, you must seek the appropriate actions. I'll take you to Skipp Waters who will talk to you about Storm safety. Skipp?"

"She's pretty." Natalie said.

"You look just like her." Ken said. Natalie grinned brightly.

"Kayla looks like you." She said. Ken looked down at Kayla.

"She's way too pretty to look like me." He replied. Kayla was utterly gorgeous. He was not. Ken sighed deeply

Amy walked into their house with a yawn. It had been a busy day. She was glad to be home with her family. She walked into the living room and found Ken asleep on the couch with Kayla cuddled into his chest. She walked over to the couch.

"Hey sleepy heads." She kissed Ken's cheek. He stirred slightly and opened his eyes. "Hello."

"Hey. What time is it?" He asked holding onto Kayla as he sat up.

"Midnight, Darling. Come on. Put the baby in her crib and get in bed with me." Amy said. Ken stood up with a yawn.

"I came to a conclusion today." He told his wife as they walked up the stairs. Amy smiled.

"What's that conclusion?" She asked.

"Well, I may complain to how much all these fertility treatments cost and such, but when I look into these girls' faces, it makes everything worth it." Ken said. Amy grinned brightly.

"It's nice to hear you talk like that." She said. "I feel the same way."

"well, of course you do." Ken said laying Kayla down in her crib, "look at that. I want a dozen of those." Amy giggled.

"We have money but We certainly wouldn't be able to afford ten more, Ken." She said walking out of the nursery.

"Oh I know, but a man can dream can't he?" Ken asked.

"Depends on the dream." Amy winked. It felt really good to see Ken this happy to be a father. It warmed Amy's heart knowing he was into his for many more years and he would be the best father he could be to their girls.

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	8. Grace

****

January 2nd, 1992

Vicki really enjoyed when it was school vacation. She could spend time with Bill. She even closed the store for four days so she and Bill could relax together.

"Have I told you yet today how much I loved you?" Vicki asked as she watched Bill read the newspaper. A smile came across his face.

"No. I can't say that you have." He said.

"Oh. Too bad." Vicki went to the sink to start doing the dishes. Bill put his paper down and got up.

"Are you being a snot?" Bill asked. Vicki looked over her shoulder.

"Moi? A snot?" She batted her eyelashes. "Little Miss Haverchuck could never do no wrong." Bill snacked his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. She let out a squeal.

"You're full of it." Bill said.

"Full of what?" Vicki asked.

"S-H-I-T." Bill leaned in for a kiss as their doorbell went off. He groaned, "What wonderful timing." he said going to the door. His mother, five months pregnant, stood there. "Mom."

"Hey, Buddy." She smiled, "Can I come in?"

"Of course." Bill said stepping aside.

"Hi mom." Vicki grinned, "You're looking great."

"I look like a whale." Gloria said walking into the house. "I had a doctor's appointment today."

"Is everything all right?" Bill frowned. Gloria nodded.

"Oh yes. We found out the sex." She said.

"Oh," Vicki smiled, "Are you going to reveal it?"

"Do you want to know?" Gloria asked. Bill nodded.

"Sure." he said, "It'll be nice to know."

"Well," Gloria couldn't stop grinning, "Bill, you're getting a little sister."

"Oh!" Vicki clapped her hands.

"I'm getting a baby sister?" Bill asked. Gloria nodded.

"Grace Kathleen Fredrick's." She said, "Do you like the name?"

"I love it." Bill said. Vicki squeezed Bill's hand.

"I'm so happy." She said to Gloria, "I can by little girl stuff. How is Dad taking it?" Gloria laughed softly. Bill loved his mother's laugh.

"Ben is so thrilled. He nearly went through the roof when the technician said Gracie was a girl." She told them, "He was so happy."

"That's good because you know I'd have to beat him up if he wasn't." Bill said. Gloria smiled patting her son's leg.

"I know you would have." She said slowly getting up, "I really need to go though. Benji is taking me out for dinner."

"Congratulations again." Vicki said.

"Thank you." Gloria kissed her son's cheek, "I love you, Bill."

"I love you too." Bill said watching his mother leaving the house. He sighed deeply, glancing at the happiness on Vicki's face. If only he could put that smile on her face. If only he could get her pregnant.

January 9th, 1992

Kim stood in front of the mirror. She snapped up the red teddy with a grin. Daniel was going to have a wonderful welcoming home.

"Kim?" Daniel walked into the house.

"Upstairs." She called out. A smile came across Daniel's face. She better not is vacuuming, he thought as he climbed the stairs.

"Coming." he said. Kim stood in the doorway.

"Oh you will be shortly." She said. Daniel stared at his wife. My god, he thought. She was utterly gorgeous.

"Wow..." Daniel whispered. "Where...Where are the kids?"

"Joey has them." Kim said.

"So we're home alone." Daniel loosened his shirt. Kim nodded.

"We will be until tomorrow." She said showing him into the room. "We haven't had sex in two weeks."

"Has it been that long?" Daniel frowned. Kim chuckled.

Yeah. I think it's a record for us." She said.

"Except when you were healing from Dustin and Kelly." he reminded her.

"Yeah. Except those." She said as Daniel took her hand.

"Have I told you that I loved you yet today?" Daniel asked.  
"Once when you woke up. Once when you left for work." Kim told him, unbuttoning his shirt, "But that's about it."

"Well, Damn. I'm slacking." he said running his fingers over the silky fabric. "I love you, Kim."

"I love you too, baby." She said pushing his shirt off of his shoulders. Kim groaned, "You've been working out, Mr. Desario."

"Eh, just a little." He winked.

"I think it's very attractive on you." Kim kissed his chest. Daniel groaned. Yes, this is what he needed after a long day at work.

"Did you pick up my dry cleaning?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, you dirty dirty boy." Kim purred.

"Yeah, talk to me like that." Daniel groaned.

"I washed our dirty dirty floor. I mopped it naked." She said. Daniel quivered beneath her. After years of marriage and a couple of kids, this was what their sex life had been reduced to, dirty house talk, but they didn't care. They loved their sex life.

January 16th, 1992

Neal stepped out of the car with a yawn. Sometimes working a double was hard and sometimes it wasn't, but this past one...was hard. He hated seeing people in pain. Today he had to help deliver a stillborn. Seeing the parents faces when he handed their lifeless son to the broke Neal's heart.

"Honey, I'm home." He said walking into the house.

"Dinner's on the table." Sarah said from the kitchen.

"Good, I'm starved." He said walking in.

"Lasagna and baby carrots." Sarah kissed his cheek. "Your favourite."

"Yes it is." Neal sat down at the kitchen table. "How's Lauren?"

"Sound asleep." Sarah sat next to him, "How was work?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He said. He didn't like depressing his wife with events from work. Some things had to stay at work.

"All right." Sarah smiled pleasantly at her husband. "Lauren drew you a picture today." Neal looked up.

"OH yeah?" He smiled, "What of?"

"Of you and her." Sarah pulled out the picture and showed it to her husband. Neal smiled as he looked at the pictured. The figures were the same height. He chuckled.  
"The likeness is kind of uncanny, huh?" Neal asked. Sarah nodded.

"That's what I thought." She said putting the picture on the table. Neal scrubbed his face with his hands.

"I'm pretty tired." Neal said, "I think I'm going to head off to bed." Sarah nodded.

"All right." She smiled leaning over and kissed him softly.

Neal opened his eyes when he felt Lauren jump on him. She shook him.

"Daddy, are you up?" She asked.

"I am now." Neal smiled, "Hello, Sweat pea."

"Did you deliver any babies?" Lauren asked. Neal sighed deeply and nodded.  
"Two little girls and one little boy." He said.

"What's their names?" Lauren asked.  
"Makenzie, James, and one doesn't have a name." He told her.

"Why?" Lauren frowned.

"Because it went to heaven." Neal explained. He watched the crease form in his daughter's forehead.

"But it still needs a name." Lauren said, "How can god know which baby she is if it doesn't have a name?"

"God knows." Neal said, "Some parents don't feel comfortable naming babies who go to Heaven."

"What did they call her when she was in the mommy's belly?" Lauren asked. Neal thought for a moment.

"Emily." He said.

"Then why can't they call her Emily?" Lauren asked. Neal sighed and sat up.  
"Maybe within time they will. Right now their hearts are hurting because she is with God and not with them." He said.

"Well, God will take care of Emily until the mommy and daddy can see her right?" Lauren asked. A smalls mile came across Neal's face.  
"You're absolutely right." he said kissing her cheek. It was amazing how simple and how a matter of fact Lauren had made the stillbirth sound. For some reason, hearing his daughter speak had made Neal feel a lot better.

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	9. Millie

**February 1st, 1992**

**Nick had given Lindsay a really good twenty-eighth birthday party. Of course it had been a complete surprise to Lindsay. She nearly had a heart attack when everyone jumped out at her. She forgave Nick though because it was really sweet. It had been a long time since anyone had taken time to give her a party.**

"**I am very crampy." Lindsay groaned stepping out of the bathroom.**

"**Thanks for that info." Nick frowned. He knew women had periods. He just didn't need to hear about it.**

"**You're welcome." She smiled brightly, stripping down to her bra and panties, "You should have seen my students today. They were unruly. I had to give them work just to be quiet."**

"**Miss Stratford is evil." Nick chuckled running a brush through his hair.**

"**I heard that many times today." She said pulling her pants on.**

"**It's near vacation. They're just counting down the hours." Nick told her, "Torrance has been as well." Lindsay snickered as she looked out the window. Snow was still falling.**

"**I'm counting down the days." She said. "It's strange how different snow in Boston is to this snow."**

"**How so?" Nick frowned stepping up behind her to look out the window.**

"**Boston snow is more compact, it has more colour to it, but the snow here…It's fluffier." Lindsay said. Nick chuckled as he kissed the top of her head.**

"**You're weird." He said.**

"**Is that why you love me?" Lindsay asked. Nick nodded.**

"**Exactly the reason." He said. She smacked his chest.**

"**Thanks." She said spinning around and leaving the room. Nick followed her like a puppy. He was so in love with Lindsay. She had no idea how much. "Pancakes?"**

"**Pancakes sounds great." nick said going into the kitchen. Lindsay walked up to her sink and looked out the window. **

"**Is that Ashley in our backyard?" Lindsay frowned. Nick looked over her shoulder. Sure enough one of Millie's twins was toddling through the snow with no boots on or even a jacket.  
"Or Amanda." Nick opened the back door. "Ashley?" The two year old extended her arms and began to sob. Nick walked outside and scooped her up, "God, she's frozen."**

"**Poor thing." Lindsay picked the phon eup to call Millie. Nick wrapped the toddler up in a towel that just came out of the dryer.**

"**Momma!" Ashley sobbed.**

"**She's not picking up." Lindsay said hanging the phone up. She slid her feet into her boots, "Something isn't right."**

"**Where's mommy?" Nick asked her. "Is she home?" Ashley nodded.**

"**Come on. Something is wrong." Lindsay stepped out of her back door. Nick and Lindsay crossed their yard into Millie's back yard. Already theyc ould hear Amanda screaming.**

"**let me go in first. You take Ash." Nick said handing her to Lindsay. He knew how Mille's husband was. He wasn't going to have his girlfriend walk in on something. The front door was wide open.**

"**Millie?" Lindsay called out. Amanda came running down the hallway. Nick scooped her up. She clung tightly to him.**

"**Millie, are you home?" Nick called out going into the kitchen. The kitchen chairs were on the floor and there was broken glasses near them. Millie and Michael had obviously gotten into a fight.**

"**oh god…" Lindsay whispered, "Millie, can you hear us??"**

"**Take Amanda." nick said. Lindsay bounced the twins in her arms.**

"**Nick…" Millie mumbled from the pantry. Nick looked in there and saw Millie laying on the floor. Her face was covered in blood. Her eye was swollen.**

"**Christ. Call an ambulance, Lindsay." he ran over to her side, "Can you move?"**

"**No." Millie grunted.**

"**Did Mike do this to you?" Nick asked.**

"**Where's the girls?" She slurred.**

"**They're none of your concern right now." Nick said, "Stay put. An ambulance will be on it's way." Nick's blood boiled. He hated when men touched women like this. God help Mike if he saw him.**

**

* * *

Lindsay paced back and forth in the hallway of the hospital. Nick stared at the floor. He was still pissed off.**

"**We can take the girls for a couple of nights right?" Lindsay asked.**

"**Of course." Nick mumbled, "I don't want them anywhere else." Lindsay smiled at Nick. He was so caring. Dr. Whitehead walked out of Millie's room.**

"**Is she okay, Doctor?" She asked. He nodded.**

"**Within time. She has a broken jaw and a couple of broken ribs." Dr. Whitehead said. "She's pretty upset."**

"**Well, her husband beat her." Nick growled, "Is she pressing charges?" Dr. Whitehead shook his head.**

"**No. Maybe one of you can talk to her." He said. Lindsay felt sick to her stomach. How on earth could she not press charges?**

"**May I go in and see her?" Lindsay asked. Dr. Whitehead nodded.**

"**Just keep it short. She needs her rest." he said. Lindsay walked into the room to see Millie's face bandaged up. She wouldn't be able to talk.**

"**Listen to me, Millicent." Lindsay looked at her sternly, "You almost died today. Amanda and Ashley watched Michael beat you. Ashley wandered into the snow and she literally could have frozen to death if Nick and I hadn't seen her. I know this has been going on for years. Sam and Mom tell me stories. But I will not allow it to go any further. I know you love him, Millie, but he doesn't love you. If he loved you…If he loved Ashley, If he loved Amanda…he wouldn't be hitting you and god knows what else. Please press charges. Please, Millie, I don't want to bury my best friend. Ashley and Amanda deserve to get to know you." She watched tears run down Millie's face. "please, Millie." **

**Lindsay closed her eyes. She didn't know what else to do. She felt sick to her stomach knowing how much pain Millie was going through. Lindsay would do everything she could to get Millie and the girls away from that man.**

**

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.**


	10. Another try

February 15th, 1992

Sam and Maureen tried to help out as much as they could with Ashley and Amanda. They were suddenly glad they only had two kids. They had their own children to take care of.

"Golf balls are buy one and get one half off." Sam said stepping behind the cash register.

"Thanks, Mr. Weir." Tommy Alfred grabbed a couple of balls, "It's my dad's birthday and he plays golf."

"Well, these will be a great gift. We have golfing gift boxes just the right size just for a dollar more." Sam said, "Would you like one?" Tommy nodded.  
"Please." He said. Sam rang up the boys order as Neal and Bill walked in.  
"Balls are buy one and get one half price I see." Neal smirked.

"I got both my balls for free." Bill nudged Neal.  
"Gross." Neal walked up to the register. Sam chuckled at his best friends.

"What are you guys doing here? I'm trying to work." He said.  
"You're also the boss." Neal said.  
"Which means you can leave whenever you want." Bill told him. Sam rolled his eyes. It didn't matter how old the three of them got. They'd act the same way. It didn't matter how many kids they all had. They'd act threw same way.

"Come on, Sam. We rarely go out together without the kids." Neal said. He had a very good point there. Sam nodded.

"Paul, I'm going out for a few. If there's a problem, call me or Maureen." He said to his employee.

"I sure will, Mr. Weir." Paul said. Bill gave Neal a satisfied look.

* * *

The three men sat in the restaurant staring at the menus. It was nice to have some silence. No screaming babies, whining toddlers, or nagging wives.

"I need a drink." Bill said waving the waitress over.

"Me too." Sam nodded, "Not too much though just in case they need me back at work."

"Shut up about work." Neal chuckled as the waitress came over, "Hi. I would like a Budlight in bottle with a clubhouse…Extra cheese…because the wife won't let me have it."

"Sounds good. I'd like the same but extra bacon instead." Bill said, "Vicki doesn't cook the stuff." Sam chuckled.

"I'll have a Coors Light with…a Santa fe roll up with fries." Sam said handing the waitress their menus.

"I'll put your order in right away." The waitress smiled walking away. The three men sat in silence for about five minutes until Neal spoke up.

"Are you happy with how your life turned out?" He asked. Bill and Sam stared at him.

"Um…Yeah." Sam chuckled.

"Why?" Neal asked. Sam glanced at Neal and then Bill.

"Why? Because I'm successful. I have two stores and opening a third. I have two gorgeous and might I add well behaved children and I have a hot wife." Sam said, "We're not in debt and we have a new car."

"Well, I'm glad you're happy." Neal said.

"Aren't you?" Sam frowned.

"In a way." Neal said as the waitress brought their beer over to them. "Thanks…What about you, Bilbo?"

"I'm very happy in most aspects of my life. I just wish Vicki and I could get pregnant." He said, "Other than that. I'm happy." It was nice to hear that they were happy. This wasn't how any of them thought they would wind up when they thought about being grownups as children. This was a lot better. Sure there were days they just wanted out so they could relax, but that was just natural. They were happy.

March 1st, 1992

It was cold and slushy out. Amy hated this kind of weather. It made her work more difficult. There were always traffic reports and accidents interrupting her. Whatever is good for the audience.

"Amy." Michael knocked on her dressing room door. She smiled.

"Do you need me because I really have to go." Amy told him, "I cannot afford to miss the meeting I have."

"You don't have a meeting scheduled." Michael frowned.

"I know, but I'm ovulating." Amy walked to her phone. It was funny to see Michael's face. With as many fertility troubles she has had, she had to jump on this boat. She only had one ovary and tube and even that didn't produce eggs regularly. When she did, she had to call Ken. "Ken, meet me at Dr. Maxwell's….Yeah I am….Yes….Love you."

"Having some scrambled eggs?" Michael smiled.

"You could say that." Amy grabbed her purse and rushed out of her office.

* * *

Ken opened the door for his wife. He hated doing this but they wanted more children. Amy walked up to the front desk and grinned brightly.

"Hi I'm ovulating." She said. Ken groaned.

"Don't announce it to everyone." He said. The nurse chuckled.  
"What's your number?" She asked.

"555-JHF." Amy said. The nurse typed it into the computer and nodded.

"Okay, if you'll go into room three, Dr. Maxwell will be with you shortly." She said. Amy and Ken thanked her and walked down the hallway.

"I am always nervous at this part." She said, "Will it work? Will it not work?"

"I know." Ken smiled. They walked into the familiar office and sat down, "I wont be upset if it doesn't work. There's always next month." Amy gave him a weak smile.

"I know…" She said looking at the door as Dr. Maxwell walked into the office.

"Good morning." He nodded to them.

"Morning." Ken smiled.  
"I hear you're ovulating." Dr. Maxwell said, "That's really good. I'm glad the medication we have you on is working."

"Me too. Me too." Amy said, "I don't mind getting my period every other month if this is what comes out of it." Dr. Maxwell chuckled. "If you'd get changed into a gown, we can get started."

"Great." Amy said grabbing a gown and walking behind the curtain.

"How old is your other child now?" Dr. Maxwell asked.

"We have two." Ken said, "Natalie is four and We just had Kayla."

"So you're trying again." Dr. Maxwell smiled. Amy walked out.

"Well, we figure it took a few tries to get Kayla. We might as well start trying again." She said. Dr. Maxwell nodded as he helped Amy onto the Table. A nurse walked in with Ken's little men. He took in a deep breath. He loathed this part. He hated watching Amy being examined and he hated watching the insemination. He knew none of this was his fault and he hated laying blame onto Amy. He would never ever mention this to Amy. He felt Amy's hand tighten around his. This was the painful part of the whole thing.

"Just hold as still as you can, Amy." Dr. Maxwell said. Ken kissed Amy's forehead.

"If this works Kayla will just about be a year and a half." He said, "They'll have a good age gap."

"Shut up." Amy whispered. Ken closed his mouth. It was still strange to be here. When he was in high school, he never imagined he would be here watching his wife be inseminated. He thought he would be a pot farmer. He felt Amy relax. Ken didn't realize he had had his eyes closed. He smiled at Amy.

"Okay," Dr. Maxwell said pushing away from Amy, "You know the drill. No alcohol. Try not to drink a lot of caffeine."

"I know." Amy smiled. "I've done this as many times as I can remember."

"Good luck." Dr. Maxwell said. Ken smiled thankfully at him. He wanted to vomit with his ball of nerves. He wanted a third child more than anything. He wanted a little boy. He wanted his family to finally be completed.

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	11. the test

1

**March 15, 1992 **

**In just two months, she would have a brand new sister-in-law…Her first sister-in-law in fact, Vickie thought. She was very excited for Grace to come into the world, but yet she wasn't. It reminded her that she wasn't a mother yet. She knew people who did the whole fertility thing, but they had reasons. The doctors keep on telling her that everything looked fine with her and Bill. It didn't help her mood much though. If she was being selfish, then so be it. All she wanted was a family.**

**"I don't want to go to work." Vickie said looking at Bill.**

**"Don't. You're the boss." Bill said straightening his tie.**

**"You can do whatever you want. Make Cami run the store for a day."**

**"What's the use of me staying home if You're not?" Vickie batted her eyelashes.  
"Don't. I have to go to work." Bill said. Vickie sat up in bed, letting her nightgown strap slid off of her shoulder.**

**"Just call in. You have yet to call in this year." Vickie began to pout. Bill looked at her. God, she was so gorgeous. He looked at the clock and then sighed.**

**"Give me five minutes." Bill said going to the phone.**

**"Thank you." Vickie put her arms around his shoulders and kissed his neck. **

**"you know you always get what you want." Bill said going to the phone.**

**"I know." Vickie crawled out of bed, "I'll make you some breakfast and we can relax on the couch." Bill looked at her and nodded. Vickie bounded down the stairs and started to make her husband an omelet.**

**"It's all done. I told them I wasn't feeling well." Bill said watching his wife in her very small nightie move around the kitchen.**

**"You're such a liar." Vickie said looking at him, "What?"**

**"You're sexy." Bill mumbled.**

**"Excuse me? No I'm not." Vickie said as she put some toast in the toaster.**

**"Why do you think You're not?" Bill asked taking her hand. He pulled her onto his lap.**

**"If I was sexy, I'd be able to give you a child." Vickie said.**

**"That has nothing to do with it." Bill said, "We'll try for a little bit longer and then maybe...maybe we'll look into adoption."**

**"Not yet." Vickie smiled weakly, "Can we give it another...six months?"**

**"Of course." bill nuzzled Vickie's neck, "Let's make breakfast and then have a lot of sex.**

**Bill slowly slid out of bed as Vickie slept. He smiled. She was under so much pressure lately. She wouldn't admit it but he knew she was. She wanted a baby. She wanted her store to do well. She wanted a lot of things. Bill walked to the phone and dialed Ken Miller's number.**

**"Hello?" Ken answered the phone. Bill could hear his children yelling in the background.**

**"Ken, Hey. This is Bill Haverchuck." Bill said rubbing his neck glancing back at his bedroom.**

**"Hey, Man. What's up?" Ken asked.**

**"I have a kind of personal request. I know you and Amy have had trouble conceiving and wound up doing IVF." Bill said, "I thnk Vick is at her wits end about this whole trying to get pregnant thing. I was wondering if you could make us a recommendation of somewhere to go to get help."**

**"Oh yeah, of course." Ken said, "Hold on one second." Bill could hear Ken shuffling around some papers. "Here we go. Our doctor is Dr. Maxwell. He's really wonderful. We're happy with him. His number is 555-3842. The two of you should schedule an appointment."**

**"Thank you." Bill said, "Did you guys try along time before you went to IVF?"**

**"No. Not really. We knew she probably wouldn't conceive naturally." Ken explained, "So we decided just to do it. It didn't work the first try but when it did...It was amazing."**

**"I appreciate this." Bill said, "We've been to doctor's and they cant find anything wrong with either of us. I just don't know what's going on."**

**"Sometimes, eggs and sperm aren't comparable I guess. Who knows, maybe doing IVF will help your guys fertility and once you have one you'll wont be able to stop having them." Ken laughed. Bill chuckled.**

**"I hope so. I hope so, Man. Thanks." As Bill hung up, he looked down at the number. He wondered how Vickie would react to this number. At this point Bill didn't think she would care. She wanted a child and IVF and Adoption were their last resorts.**

**April 2nd, 1992 **

**Kim stood at the kitchen sink taking in the silence. It wasn't often when she could just think. Daniel walked into the house and looked at Kim.**

"**The kids are all dropped off." He said.**

"**Thanks." She mumbled. Daniel walked up to his wife.**

"**Is everything all right?" He asked wrapping his arms around her waist.**

"**No." She said looking at him. "I think we screwed up."**

"**How so?" Daniel frowned. He hated when Kim acted like this. It usually ended up with them having a huge fight and him sleeping on the couch at night. He just wasn't up for that.**

"**Remember when we went out for dinner awhile ago and we pulled into the garage and well...had sex in the garage?" Kim looked at him. Daniel began grinning from ear to ear.**

"**Oh yeah. I remember that night." He said. "What of it?"**

"**Well, my period is late." She said. Daniel's arms dropped from her waist.**

"**What do you mean your period is late?" he asked her.**

"**I mean, I think I'm pregnant." Kim said. Daniel ran his hand through her hair.**

"**You've got to be kidding me." He groaned. "You're joking right, Kimberly?"**

"**Kimberly?" Her jaw dropped open, "Don't you dare full name me. This is your problem as much as it's mine."**

"**I'm sorry. It's just...We're a hectic household already." Daniel looked at his wife, "You're career is finally taking off and-"**

"**Daniel, I think I want this to be positive." She said. Daniel stared at her in disbelief. "I've been thinking about it all morning and I think I'm ready to add on to our family." He sat down at the kitchen table staring as the floor.**

"**Do you have a pregnancy test?" He asked her. Kim nodded.**

"**I wanted to wait until you were here." She said, "I want you to be a part of this."**

"**I want to be a part of this too." Daniel finally looked at her, "Go take it."**

"**Okay..." Kim pushed off of the counter and walked out of the kitchen.**

"**Hey, Kim." Daniel stood up.**

"**What?" She stood at the bottom of the stairs.**

"**If this is what you want, I'll be behind you." Daniel said, "If it's negative, we can start trying." Kim looked at him and smiled.**

"**Thanks." She walked up the sitars. Daniel took a deep breath. Okay, he didn't really want a baby right now, but if Kim did he would stand behind her. It wasn't like he had wanted his other children, but he warmed up to the idea when he saw Kim's belly swelling. Maybe this time...if it was the right time, it would be the same.**

"**How is it going?" Daniel asked as he walked up the stairs.**

"**I just peed on the stick." She called out. Daniel chuckled.**

"**That takes real talent." He said.**

"**Shut up." Kim opened the door. She looked nervous and Kim Desario never looked nervous. "Daniel, I know you don't want this but-"**

"**Don't finish that sentence." Daniel reached out and touched her cheek. She closed her eyes and smiled. "I want to look." Kim opened her eyes and nodded.**

"**All right." She said.**

"**How long do we have?" Daniel asked. Kim looked at her wristwatch.**

"**One minute." She said. Daniel took in a deep breath. Okay, he was getting nervous now too. **

"**All right." He pulled away from his wife. He could do this. He was a man. He could be strong and do this.**

"**Do you want it to be negative?" Kim asked. Daniel shrugged his shoulders.**

"**I don't know. I know our family isn't complete yet." He said. Kim giggled and pushed him towards the room.**

"**Go look." Kim said. She watched him pick up the test. She couldn't believe all of a sudden she was hoping for a baby. She liked being a mother and Daniel was right. Their family wasn't complete yet. "Well?" Daniel looked at her.**

"**We should start thinking about baby names." He said. Kim's eyes widened.**

"**Wh-what?" She whispered. Daniel showed her the positive test.**

"**We're pregnant." He said.**

"**Oh my god!" Kim jumped into Daniel's arms and began to hug him tightly. Daniel smiled as he hugged her back. Kim seemed so happy and so thrilled that Daniel's own heart was swelling with joy. He was going to be a dad and that was all right.**

**   
If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.**


	12. Frying Duchman

April 16th, 1992

Week 8

A couple of days ago neal had celebrated his 25th birthday. He had a wonderful day. Lauren had made him a portrait of herself made out of macaroni. Sarah cooked him a wonderful dinner and they had a long very long night of sex. A birthday couldnt get any better. Tomorrow him and all his friends would be going out to dinner to celebrate maureen's birthday but for today, neal had to work. Sometimes he couldnt wait to stop answering to the residents. Yes, he was a doctor, but he was still one of the low men on the totum pole.

"Dr. White." Neal jogged down the hallway to his superiour. "Melanie Junksin is here again. She's the sixteen year old with twins. Shes two centimeters dilated and only twenty-six weeks along."

"Ah, right. I remember her." Dr. White said.

"What should I do? We can't deliver those babies yet." Neal said. Dr. White looked at him and frowned.

"Youre her doctor. Figure it out." The elder doctor walked away leaving Neal there to stare down the hallway. He took in a deep breath and ran his hand over his hair. He could do this. Neal was 25 and a great doctor. He coujld handle preterm labor.

"Okay..." Neal turned around and walked back to Melanie's room. "Hey. How are you doing?" Melanie looked at him. It was obvious she had been crying.

"I don't want to loose them." She said.

"You won't." Neal walked over to her monitors. "You havent had a contraction in awhile." Melanie nodded. "Well, thats a good sign. I'm going to examine you and see if youve dialted anymore."

"What will happen if the contractions don't stop?" Melanie asked. Neal put a pair of rubber gloves on as he sat between her legs.

"They will stop." Neal said.

"But what will happen if they don't?" Melanie asked firmly. Neal looked up at her.

"If the contractions don't stop, then most likely the twins will be born." He explained. "Their lungs will be under developed. They will have to go to the NICU where they will be hooked up to machines that will help them breath. We would have to monitor them to see if there are any other problems such as heart defects which would require surgery. If they were to survive, we do have a fantastic NICU staff, they would probably be around four or five months old before they were able to be released from the hospital."

"All right." Melanie whispered. "That sounds expensive."

"It is, but there are programmes that will assist you." Neal said. She nodded. "Al right. I will be examining you now." Slowly, Neal began to examine Melanie. The teenager whinced slightly. Neal sighed slightly. "Well, youre three centimeters dilated." He pulled away. "I'm going to check on you every twenty minutes and monitor your progression."

* * *

Working in a hospital and practically living in a hospital left not much room to sleep. When sleep did come, it usually only lasted for about twenty minute. Fifteen in this case. Neal had just dozed off when Gloria, the OB nurse, walked into the oncall room.

"Dr. S, wake up." She shook him. Neal grunted.

"Just give me five more minutes." He said. Gloria couldnt help but to laugh.

"Dr. S, wake up. Melanie's water just broke." She said. Neal opened his eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"Melanie's water broke and shes kind of freaking out." Gloria said. Neal cursed under his breath. He barely had time to put his jacket on as he rushed out of the oncall room and to Melanie's room.

"So, what's going on in here?" Neal asked.

"It's too early. I cannot have them yet." Melanie said. Neal smield sympatheticlly at her.

"Theyre coming whether youre ready or not." Neal said, "I've alerted the team in the NICU and one of their specialists will be down here shortly. We have the best stats in the state, Melanie. This is the best place to have preemies. There's one thing you need to decide on though." Melanie groaned as she shifted in bed.

"What now?" She asked. Neal smiled.

"You need to find names you like." He said. Melanie chuckled. "That was what was hard when my wife and I had our daughter."

"What's her name?" melanie asked.

"Lauren." Neal said as he lifted the sheet to check Melanie.

"I kind of like Cheyenne and Sydney." She whispered.

"Those are nice and you are fully dilated." Neal said glancing at Gloria, "We need the crew down here stat." Neal took in a deep breath. For his first case alone, this was a major one.

* * *

Sarah had just kissed Lauren goodnight when she heard Neal pull up in the driveway. She hadnt seen him since his birthday so she was very happy. When she saw him walk through the door, she knew it had been a long day.

"Hey, baby." She kissed his cheek, "You look tired."

"I had my first case alone. Twins born at 26 weeks." Neal said. Sarah groaned as she helped neal off with his jacket.

"Are they okay?" Sarah asked. Neal nodded.

"Theyre both on ventalators, but doing okay for now." He said, "Sydney was two pounds and Cheyenne was two pounds and three ounces."

"Oh my God. So tiny." Sarah said.

"We are so blessed your regnancy with Lauren was full term." Neal said.

"I know." Sarah said as she followe dhim upstairs. Tonight wouldnt be a night full of sex. Tonight would jsut be a night of peaceful sleep.

April 30th 1992

week 10

The weather was slowly starting to warm up. Within a month, They'd be able to talk about going to the beach. For now, Torrance had to keep her wind breaker on. Lindsay hung up the phone and glanced at Nick.

"Why does she let him back into her house?" She asked.

"Don't tell me Mike is back living with Millie." He said. Lindsay nodded. Nick groaned. It took every ounce in his body to not go over to that house and kick the shit out of Mike.

"I want to throw Kim a baby shower sometime." Lindsay said trying to change the subject.

"All right." Nick said getting up from the kitchen table. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." Lindsay said glancing out the window to make sure Torrance was behaving herself.

"Got to love teachers." Nick groaned, "A serious question."

"Okay." Lindsay looked at him.

"Do you want more kids?" Nick asked her. Lindsay took in a deep breath and turned around. She nodded.

"I'd like another one someday. Not right this second or even this year, but someday." Lindsay said, "Torrance is the one thing in my life that I know I did right. I would love that feeling of another child."

"Cool." He said going to the fridge.

"Yeah, Cool." Lindsay chuckled, "I'm thinking going out to dinner tonight. I really don't feel like cooking much."

* * *

The Frying Duchman was one of Nick's favorite places to eat. He was happy Torrance wasnt afraid of eating little fishies. The three of them sat at a round table near the back. Thankfully it wasnt too crowded.

"Momma, I want some of those white thingies." Torrance said. Lindsay arched her eyebrow.

"What white thingies, Sweetheart?" She asked. Torrance put her hand on her forehead.

"You know, those white thingies that are round and that are on 'getti." She said.

"Oooh. Scallops. Okay, you can have some scallops." indsay looked at Nick and smiled, "What about you?" Nick rubbed his chin as he put the menu down.

"Shrimp alfredo." He said, "I love shrimp." Lindsay shook her head. Nick would turn into a shrimp if she let him. After Nick gave the waitress their order, He began to chuckle.

"What?" Lindsay asked.

"Remember _Lady L_?" Nick asked her. Lindsay chuckled loudly

"God yeah. It was pretty catchy. You should rerecord it." She said.

"I don't see that happening anytime soon." Nick said wathcing Torrance color on her placemat.

"You have a good voice, Nick. You should sing more." Lindsay said. Nick shook his head.

"Maybe at Kareoke night at the Alley, but nothign more than that and even that is stretching it." He said.

"Mommy?" Torrance looked up at her, "Did you ever do drugs?" Lindsay choked on her water.

"Excuse me?" Lindsay's eyes were wide.

"Natty said grown ups have drugs." Torrance said. Natalie Miller was sometimes too smart for her own good.

"Some grown ups do." Lindsay said, "But drugs are bad so you shoud never be around them. You should never touch them.:

"You have drugs?" Torrance asked. Lindsay ran her hand through her hair.

"I do not have drugs. Nick does not have drugs. I have never taken drugs and Nick has never taken drugs." Lindsay said. Torrance nodded and went back to her coloring. Of Course, Torrance didnt need to know what happened in High school. She was only 3 ½. God help Lindsay when Torrance turned thirteen.

"Good skirting." Nick said.

"Thanks." Lindsay sighed deeply.

"I have a skirt on." Torrance said. Lindsay laughed loudly. Gosh, Kids were awesome.

"So, fo the baby shower, I'm thinking late summer early fall." Lindsay said.

"Tha sounds great." Nick said, "By then, they shoudl know the sex and Kim should be even more cranky."

"Yeah, Kim cranky." Lindsay shook her head. The last stretch of a pregnancy was hard. Maybe she should throw the party earlier just so Kim wouldnt be even more cranky. Anything to avoid a confrontation.


End file.
